


Marsk

by Cosmic_choclet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, PWP, Period Sex, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, Voltron NSFW Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_choclet/pseuds/Cosmic_choclet
Summary: Shiro has always wanted to try period sex. Luckily for him, his boyfriend is very eager to indulge him.Voltron nsfw week: Aug 28: Kink





	Marsk

“Are you sure about this?” Shiro asks for the third time since they got into the room.  
Keith had agreed almost instantly when Shiro suggested it and hasn't expressed any doubts so far, but Shiro doesn't ever want to do something that could upset his boyfriend, specially not when he is supposed to be making him feel good.

“Yes, Shiro,” Keith sounds a bit irritated by having to answer again “I want this as much as you do.” Keith can see Shiro's sceptical look even in the dim light of the bedside lamp. He clarifies in what he hopes it's the last time: “Honestly, the reason I never brought up period sex is because I thought you might be disgusted.”

It really took Keith by surprise when Shiro brought all this up last month. Keith had just been happily declaring that he had finished menstruating, singing his goodbyes to the cramping, when Shiro shyly suggested that if he ever wanted to have sex to ease the pain he would be up to it. His low tone of voice and the way he nervously bit his lip while evading all eye contact told Keith he was hiding something. Shiro is so transparent to him nowadays.

It only took Keith a little of probing for Shiro to confess that he actually liked blood play and really wanted to try period sex. But only if Keith was completely okay with it, he emphasised between _every_ sentence.

“I could never be disgusted by anything about you.” Shiro says easily and with total sincerity, running his hands reverently down Keith's body as proof.

Keith doesn't want to wait, he's never been good at it, so he climbs on Shiro's lap to straddle his thighs, taking his own shirt off on the way and throwing it somewhere. He goes to unzip Shiro's vest next, but he is interrupted by Shiro leaping onto his now exposed collarbones to kiss at them hungrily, hands roaming over his front and back.

Shiro's soft bites and kisses moving along his shoulders are too distracting and Keith forgets his stripping goal, holding Shiro's head against his body instead. He cards Shiro's hair around his fingers and tugs on it -softly, just like Shiro likes it- making him moan against his skin. Shiro continues his ministrations, leaving a trail of kisses from one shoulder to the other, stopping to pay special attention to Keith's responsive neck. 

Keith is becoming a squirming mess under Shiro's arms and he stars rubbing himself on his lap, groaning softly at the contact. When he can feel Shiro getting hard under him, he grinds against him harder until Shiro gasps, finally freeing his neck.

Keith takes this opportunity to finally get on with undressing Shiro. This time, the other man catches his intentions and helps him with the task, taking his vest and shirt off, and then letting Keith off his lap to get rid of his pants and underwear as well. He crawls to sit in the middle of the bed, and Keith follows him immediately.

Keith has to do a double take at Shiro's dick, standing big and beautiful against his stomach -no matter how many times Keith's seen it, it's always impressive. He wants to feel it in his mouth, but that's not what they have in mind for today, so instead he climbs back over Shiro to capture his mouth on a deep kiss and wraps a hand around his dick, pumping it a few times to make sure it's fully hard.

Shiro doesn't take long in pushing him back gently -Keith's impatience apparently contagious. His hands roam to Keith's pants, undoing the zipper and helping Keith shimmy out of his pants, using the opportunity to run his hands up Keith soft unclothed thighs. Shiro stops to look at him excitedly, hands at the hem of his boxers.

Shiro is the pure image of nervous anticipation, but he doesn't seem to be able to continue. Just looking at Keith's crotch intently, like it's about to jump at him and attack him somehow. His throat bobs as he swallows hard and he looks up at Keith, waiting for some signal.

Keith laughs at his boyfriend's sudden immobility. He can feel Shiro's hands trembling slightly at his hips, so he picks one and slowly takes it to the bottom of his boxers so Shiro can fell the wetness there -a mixture of blood and slick from arousal. Shiro's jaw drops and his breath stutters. He presses his fingers against Keith, rubbing the cloth against his folds and making him moan loudly. He holds Shiro's wrist with force forcing his hand in place. Unnecessarily so, as Shiro doesn't want to leave anytime soon, instead groping Keith with his whole hand, practically trying to tear his way through his underwear with his fingers. Shiro's eager smile grows with the dampness under his touch.

To Shiro's disappointment though, Keith yanks his hand away and moves back to sit between his legs. Shiro is about to follow him with his hands, when Keith shakes his head no and he stops to let Keith do whatever he had in mind. Keith leans back and opens his legs with a sly smile on his face -he knows Shiro wants to watch- and he starts taking off his underwear. Slowly, tantalizingly. His fingers hook at the hem of his boxers and little by little, dragging one side and then the other, he takes off the garment.

He is completely right about Shiro wanting to watch, his gaze so deep and attentive. Keith doesn't know how he looks right now, but he knows he feels really wet for two different reasons and going by Shiro's pleasured groan -muffled lightly by the way he is painfully biting his lip- and wide eyed stare, he must really like what he sees. He is looking completely awed and, out of the corner of his eye, Keith sees his cock twitch. He has to cover his mouth to refrain from laughing at his boyfriend stunned reaction and ruining the mood.

(Keith takes advantage of Shiro's distraction to look warily at his boxers, laying now on the floor, for damage. They are not as dirty as he was fearing -he's taken his cup off like five minutes ago- but he still makes a mental note to wash them first thing after they finish.)

Keith's attention is brought back to Shiro when he feels a hand at his thigh and Shiro leaning over him. Shiro's complete focus is at his crotch, taking in the view while licking his lips. For a moment Keith thinks he is going to dive in and start eating him out, but instead Shiro moves one of his hands closer and looks up at Keith like asking for permission. The moment Keith nods, he reaches to rub at him gently, thumb rolling around his dick while he circles his entrance with other two fingers, coating them in the blood that is slipping out of him.

The light stretch of the cup combined with his arousal and the added wetness of the blood makes it easy for Shiro to shove two fingers inside him in one single push. Keith screams at the sudden move and Shiro looks at him in concern. But the moment Shiro sees Keith's face and sees nothing but pleasure in it, he relaxes. 

He waits a few seconds for Keith to compose himself and then starts moving his fingers slowly in and out. His fingers come out coated in blood. A few small very dark clots stick to them and Shiro wants to cry of joy. He is making a mess out of Keith and he looks so beautiful like that. Shiro shoves his fingers as deep at he can, relishing in the view of the blood flowing out with the movement. It's too much and Shiro has to close his eyes for a moment to take it all in.

Keith does nothing but moan helplessly, grabbing the sheets with force when Shiro adds a third finger and starts circling them around and crooking the up to rub at his g-spot. He can think of nothing but Shiro's angelic fingers so perfect inside of him when suddenly, they are not there anymore. He shots a protesting look at Shiro, but it loses it's bite when he sees Shiro's mischievous expression. 

Actively maintaining eye contact, Shiro brings his fingers up to his face. They are sticky and completely covered in blood, and Shiro brings them to his mouth to lick at them slowly, making sure to clean every side and that Keith sees it all. Keith just lays there, open-mouthed in shock. 

“You taste so good, baby.” Shiro hasn't even finished his sentence when Keith is jumping onto his lap, taking Shiro's lips in his. He can taste the blood there and Keith is surprised by how little unpleasant it is, the metallic taste actually giving him goosebumps in a very pleasurable way. It's not the first time he has blood in his mouth, but it's never tasted so rousing. He kind of gets Shiro's excitement now.

Shiro kisses him back eagerly and holds Keith close to him, circling his waist with his arms. When they finally break the kiss, Keith pulls back and carefully positions himself over Shiro's dick, sliding down on it slowly while Shiro holds his hips to help him out. They both moan when Keith finally bottoms out and he holds onto Shiro's shoulders. 

Keith wiggles a little for comfort before sliding up and down on Shiro, shallowly at first but increasing the pace as the seconds pass. Shiro grabs onto his hips like a lifeline, moaning every time Keith sinks down all the way. “Fuck...” he drawls “You are so wet, Keith.”

“You like it?” Keith asks with feigned innocence, like he doesn't already know the answer.

“Mmhm.” is Shiro answer, unable to form words. He is so close already -he was just from fingering Keith- and Keith is moving so perfectly around him, his back curving beautifully and his moans the most alluring sound to Shiro's ears. Keith holds his shoulders tightly and rubs against his whole body with every bounce, and it only takes him two more jerks for Shiro to come inside him with a groan.

Keith doesn't stop, in fact he speeds up and sneaks a hand between their bodies to rub at his dick. Shiro -always attentive- would usually do that for him, but the strength of his orgasm seems to have rendered him useless, just holding onto Keith and hiding at the crook of his neck while he tries to regain his breath.

Shiro's skin is hot against him and his ragged breaths tickle his neck. He can feel Shiro's dick still twitching inside him. Shiro hugs him tighter leaving a little drool over his neck and finally Keith is coming, dragging another moan out of Shiro with his own.

They stay like that for a while trying to breath normally again, until Keith slips off his lap and falls onto the bed, Shiro following him immediately and lying down beside him to hug his side. It doesn't take long for Keith to start feeling sticky and gross and he shoves Shiro away -not without protests- to go clean himself up. He asks Shiro to do the same, but the man seems to feel rather content laying on his dirty sheets and covered in blood.

Before he disappears into the bathroom though, Keith hears Shiro calling his name. When he turns back, Shiro points his finger at him and, with a serious expression, he promises: “Next time, I'm eating you out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Critique is appreciated.
> 
> You can find my fics on tumblr at [cosmic-choclet](https://cosmic-choclet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
